The Girl With The Flames
by RadioGaGa0101
Summary: Many people are born into this world with souls...but what if you never got that chance?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that came to me while I was reading "Girl With The Dragon Tattoo" and although it's completely different to the actual book, I truly loved the main character and found the book to be a page-turner. So anyways, I hope you guys like this story. :D**

* * *

Karin POV

What is a soul?...

My brother once told me that it's a symbol of God's making….it's the only thing in us that marks his touch…it's what grants us our passage into the living world…into heaven…and grants us our free will…the will to choose to taint it or to leave it pure…to choose to live or to not live at all…but what if you never had the chance to receive God's touch?...and you were just meant to be damned?...

"Karin?" A soft voice said making me momentarily snap out of my daze from looking out of the window at the moon. I quickly turned to find Yoruichi already dressed in black leather pants, boots, a black turtle neck and a black hooded cloak that was just taken off revealing her dark purple bunned hair.

"It's time to go..." She said as she laid down some clothes on the cheap floral hotel bedspread. The whole room which was a dingy white color, due to its lack of care, smelled of mold and felt humid. We had arrived to this cheap motel about five hours ago due to the fact that I was tired. But I didn't get the chance to sleep, or rather I couldn't sleep…the current situation I was in was beyond the comprehension of many who didn't know my background.

I am a Kurosaki, from the Kurosaki noble family. One of the four noble families still left in this day and age in 21st century Japan. And I am…a soul eater.

* * *

Matsumoto POV

"He says he must pass by today," A rather deep voice said from the other line.

"Alright I'll be sure to tell him." I said as I began to walk down the silver marbled tiled floors of the long white hallway passing by many priceless framed works of art filled with vibrant colors.

"You better not forget this time Ran, I'm not gonna put my ass on the line f-"

"Yea, yea, yea, I said I would tell him." I spat annoyed as I took a sharp right turn down another white hallway in order to get to the silver metal door at the end.

"8:00pm."

"Alright." I said hanging up, placing my android phone in my front right pocket before knocking softly on the metal door which was very cold, leaving a rather burning sensation on my right knuckles.

"Toshiro…"

"Come in."

I slowly opened the door, pushing it with little force as I was met with nothing but cold. I looked around the gym and found that the grey marble tiles had gotten lighter and were starting to form a slate of ice. As I took my first step with my left foot and placed some weight on it, it traveled about three feet forward before I managed to balance myself with the door post and straighten myself once more before bringing my right foot forward with the help of the door post.

"That was close." I said to myself as I tried to make sure that I didn't slip again due to my black leather high heeled boots walking with rather small baby steps past the now frozen equipment and weights towards a treadmill that was about ten feet away from me facing the now frozen over mirror.

"Don't you think that two hours of running is enough?" I asked slightly irritated as I shifted my sight from the rather tall man who was running and not breaking any form of a sweat to my feet which were inching closer to him at a snail's pace.

"Don't you think you should actually do your job?" The man said rather seriously continuing to stare at the frozen mirror. I could feel the vein on my forehead throb as I began to get a bit mad, momentarily stopping to look down at how I was walking to give the man a glare before feeling the floor leave my left foot. I looked down at my feet in utter shock feeling my body get coated with a thin sheet of sweat before I used my long metal toenails to claw through my boots and dig themselves into the frozen flooring…I fucking loved these boots...I quickly placed my right foot down on the floor and used my claws to walk briskly towards the man finally making it to the side of the treadmill.

"It's freezing in here…" I said to myself a bit louder than expected once the focus wasn't on not busting my ass on the slippery flooring, making me look at what I was wearing…grey leggings and a simple blue button up ¾ sleeve top wasn't the right choice whenever I came to work…I should've worn something less cute…I continued to rant mentally as I tried to button up my shirt with futile effort in order to fight off the bitter cold before hearing the soft hum of the treadmill stop abruptly. I looked up from my ministrations to find that he had stopped the machine and was now standing in place as he grabbed his iPhone earphones and placed them over his ears.

"Hey!" I said as he turned to me with an aloof face and began to walk out of the indoor gym letting me get a full view of his body which was only graced with black basketball shorts and matching black Nike running shoes.

"Don't ignore me!" I yelled as I began to walk behind him shifting my glare from the back of his head to his rather muscular back which was framed with a rather large grey dragon tail that extended from his lower back to his right shoulder and bicep before stopping to rest on his right breast.

"Well seeing as you usually have nothing important to say…" He said before stopping at the door, not bothering to look back, and opening it as he walked out of the gym and into the hallway.

* * *

Karin POV

I let the hot water pour down my back in foolish hopes that somehow I could burn…burn my being…burn every remnant of me in order to start anew…come back into this Earth with a new life…

"I don't feel it…" I said to myself as I saw that the hot water didn't even make my skin tingle or burn…it didn't even leave a red mark….and although I could see that it was hot due to the rising steam from the shower stream, I couldn't feel the heat…I looked down at the dial for the shower head and saw that the dial was all the way to the right marked with a capital H.

"Why won't you let me feel?..." I asked my hands as I raised them palm up to my face before turning their backs to me to see them…the flames….the bright red markings that started from my fingers and extended to my wrists…

"Why won't you let me be normal?..." I said in a whisper before letting them drop by my sides…it was useless….

* * *

Matsumoto POV

"Toshiro…" I said seriously after I walked out of the hallway into the large living room. The room's walls were all white and unadorned, while the furniture consisted of black leather couches, a rather large glass and steel coffee table, and matching glass and steel lamp tables that were adorned with simple black and white geometrical lamps.

"What is it?..." He said from the rather large black couch that was facing the 80 inch plasma TV that was flashing constant bursts of light due to his indecision to commit to one channel.

"He wants to see you tonight." I said before stopping in my place as I turned to my right and walked up to the rather large penthouse window which was more like a wall in order to look at the bright Tokyo city skies.

"At what time?" Toshiro asked as I saw through the window his bright hair turn towards my direction.

"8:00 PM….It's important…I couldn't even try to get you out of it…." I said in a rather motherly tone as I saw him run his left hand through his white spiky locks.

"What time is it now?" He asked as I saw his head turn to the TV and the channels flash through the window once again before I quickly looked down at my right wrist and read the time off of my white Rolex.

"7:30 ."

* * *

Karin POV

"Karin?" I heard a rather soft voice say before a knock followed it.

"Come in." I said as I grabbed the pair of white leather gloves from the sink countertop and slowly began to slide them over my hands…white…of all the colors to choose for me….

"The car's waiting out front." Yoruichi said making me look at her face. She was wearing a familiar frown that has been gracing her face ever since this mission landed on her…I would most probably be wearing the same frown if I were in her shoes…I mean who would want to risk their life for me?...

"Let's go." I said as I began to walk out of the bathroom, walking past Yoruichi and towards the door of the hotel room before I stopped…something was off….it was too quiet…I looked at Yoruichi and suddenly noticed that her face had become unreadable…

I was about to open my mouth when the small TV in front of the only queen sized bed in the room turned on suddenly…shit…I quickly looked into the hole of the door to find a shocking color of green looking directly into my iris on the other side.

"KARIN, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Yoruichi said as she began to run to me, it wasn't until I looked down at the door handle that I began to see sparks of electricity become larger before I was tackled by Yoruichi, my face was now on the quite discolored and smelly hotel rug. I was about to open my mouth when I heard a huge explosion and saw a piece of the white door land in front of my eye…it was burned…

"Stay here and don't move." She said rather quickly as I felt her weight off of me. I quickly began to get onto my feet until I felt a shock of pain hit me in my right rib cage as I flew off the ground and hit the wall behind me with an audible crack…I looked up to find a rather tall and muscular man wearing a white suit with shockingly blue hair and what seemed like….steel skin?...

* * *

Matsumoto POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T GOING?" I yelled at his audacity as he came out of the vapor ridden white bathroom and walked towards his bed with a white towel tied around his waist.

"That's exactly what I mean by that statement." He said seriously as he untied his towel and threw it on the bed making me get a perfect view of his tight butt.

"Look," I said getting very mad, as I began to feel my nails grow slightly…I need to calm down…"If you don't go…I don't know how bad my ass is going to get it this time…" I said as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Maybe losing your job will help you actually get some work done in the future." I quickly opened my eyes about to burst in anger when I saw him fully clothed. He was wearing black slacks, a long sleeved navy blue button up shirt, a black tie, and matching black leather shoes.

"You didn't really think I wasn't going to go…" He said rather sarcastically as he adjusted his black roles watch on his right wrist before giving me a devilish smirk….that bastard…

* * *

Karin POV

"Hi…" The blue haired man said with a smile. "So let me make this easy for you…you can either leave with us peacefully…or your little friend will die…" He said as I saw the silver color slowly run up his neck and cover his face and hair. "Your choice…"

"And why should I leave with you?..." I said seriously as I stood up and began to take off my gloves. "When you've offered me no choice at all…"

"Heh…you've got a big mouth…let's see how long that lasts before I crush it in!" The man said as he ran towards me and retracted his right arm back moving it towards my face.

"Well I guess it's true what they say…" I said as I threw my gloves on the floor and stood in place as he got closer to me. "…all brawn and no brain!" I said before I raised my right hand and grabbed his fist.

"Heh…good catch…I guess you won't be able to-AHHHH!" He said as his face turned from utter cockiness to shock.

"I do believe you don't know who you're dealing with here…." I said as I began to smirk gripping his fist harder. "…I'm no regular target…." I said as I began to see the steel wash away from his face quickly making its way off his body and onto mine. "...I'm-"

"A SOUL EATER…" A deep voice said making me look up to see the same green eyes I had seen earlier. The man, who was about 5'10'', was rather thin, with long chin length black hair, and pale skin with what looked like black thunder bolt tattoos on his face trying to pose as tear marks. He was wearing the same white suit and in his left hand he held the lifeless body of Yoruichi. Her hair was ragged and burnt to a crisp; her previously black and intact clothes were now tattered sheets of fabric vicariously hanging off of her charred skin. "I didn't believe the legend was true…or that the report was true…" He said with a light English accent as he began to walk towards me stopping just enough to give me about four feet of space. "…but after seeing you in action I have to say I'm rather impressed…" He said after he dropped Yoruichi's body as if it was nothing but a sack of trash.

I quickly looked down at the man still within my grasp and noticed that his eyes were now rolled to the back of his head. His blue hair had turned white and fragile, his body had become nothing but skin and bones…and his skin had gone from a vibrant tan to a now deathly grey. I let go of his hand and watched as the kneeled body just stood there before I raised my right leg and kicked it back watching the body hit the floor with a soft thud before it turned to dust.

"What do you want?" I asked as I looked at the now empty white suit, before raising my eyes to the green-eyed man.

"Isn't it obvious…"

"Why?"

"The cold winds are rising…" He said as he slowly unbuttoned his suit jacket and took it off before throwing it on the floor in front of me.

* * *

**Alright, so yea I'm going totally AU on this since the whole applying the actual story board never fits me quite as well. As such, for those of you who are reading 'The Last Stand' I might discontinue it as I don't seem to find inspiration (as I usually do when I see that many people don't really review). So please forgive me, and refrain from throwing objects at me *ducks and looks around*. But I hope you guys begin to read this story which I feel I can actually do alot on. :D**

**So THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	2. The Job

**Hey guys, so here's the second chappy! So to those of you who reviewed I thank you from the bottom of my heart! :D**

* * *

Toshiro POV

It's been about forty five minutes since the city of Tokyo had disappeared beneath me as I was now flying into Japanese airspace…and there was nothing to see. Not even the moon decided to shed light on my journey to Osaka. I looked down at the EC135 Eurocopter and found that I was only a couple of minutes away from reaching the city. As I lowered a few hundred feet in the sky I was finally graced with a form of light. The city lights, like fire flies from a distance, poked through the evening blanket bringing a slight piercing throb into my right temple.

"I hate being called down…" I whispered to myself before flipping one of the switches on the control board as I was now entering Osaka airspace.

"WOTL, this is Hyorinmaru now at one four thousand, over." The distinct buzzing from the intercom was driving my temple throb to an all time edge until I heard a couple of pops coming from the other line.

"This is Osaka tower to Hyorinmaru. Flight plan to 10th Division building in place. Please Proceed. And Stand by. Over." The rather annoying high female voice said from the other side of the intercom making my now throbbing right temple spread to the rest of my head…I was close…

* * *

Karin POV

"I don't know what you mean by that statement…" I murmured as I looked down at the white jacket thrown on the floor in front of me, getting a glimpse of my now metal skin through my peripheral vision before looking at the pale man in front of me.

"It's a simple concept really…otherwise known as the 'la massacre de la belleza'…"

"The slaughter of beauty…" I whispered to myself feeling an immediate bad vibe from the phrase.

"That's right…it's happened every time a soul eater has been born…within a couple of months you will have no family, friends, or protectors…you will be hunted simply because you are a God amongst insects…but you see, my leader will provide you with everything…protection…friends…and in a sense a new family…" The man said as he sat on the side of the cheap bed making the mattress creak.

"What's the catch?" I asked staring at the man who was now giving me a smirk.

"It's simple really…come with us…and all your worries will go away…" He said as he held out his right hand towards me.

"I think I'll pass…" I said as I turned my head.

"Alright suit yourself…but the next time we come after you it won't be peaceful…" He said as he stood up and walked towards the now broken and burnt door post before turning to face me once more. "…Oh and keep the jacket…it'll be a reminder of our meeting…" He smiled before finally leaving the room and whistling down the hallway.

* * *

Toshiro POV

I was now in the elevator of the rather large steel and glass business building, checking my reflection in the mirror before the soft 'ding' marked my arrival of the destined floor. Once the steel doors opened I was met with two large African American men dressed in black designer suits with their hand tucked into their back.

"Welcome ." They said in unison before they bowed as I walked past them down the rather large and opulent hallway towards the wooden double doors at the end of the hallway towards the office that I dreaded to be called to since I had turned twenty five.

* * *

Karin POV

I didn't know how long I was staring at the jacket…but by the time I came to my senses the first thing that attacked my ears was nothing but screaming silence…my line of sight then saw Yoruichi's dead body dropped about a foot away from the bed's edge.

"Shit." I said in a whisper as I grabbed the gloves that were now on the floor before putting them on in a hurry and rushing to her side.

"Yoruichi…" I said softly after I brought her to my lap and began to shake her, I quickly rubbed her right cheek and saw a black residue come on to my white gloves. "Yoruichi…please…" I said as I continued to shake before I pressed my ear to her chest cavity…there was a thud…although small…there was hope…

* * *

Toshiro POV

The man was sitting across from me in a cherry wood lacquered table that could easily sit thirty people comfortably. The office was large enough to allot a kiddy league baseball team to play a game without interruptions.

"My son, blood of my blood." The man said boisterously as I walked towards the chair that faced him from a distance. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a navy vest and a matching navy tie. His white hair was in its usual mode of style which was loose and up to his waist, and in his right hand there was a rose patterned white hanker shift.

"Father." I said before taking a bow and sitting.

"Do you know why I brought you here?..." He asked with a serious tone as his brown eyes stared at me. I only stared at him with no answer and gave him a curt nod before allowing him to continue.

"There's word that a soul eater is within our world." My eyes instantly opened…that can't be…

"But that's only a myth…"

"It's true…but it seems that she's a rogue since none of the noble families know of her existence." He said before moving his right hand into his mouth and coughing a bit bringing the hand down below the table…there was blood in the hanker shift…

"As my son, and heir to the noble throne, it is your job to kill the soul eater before she's captured and used as a weapon of destruction."

"I understand father."

* * *

Karin POV

I knew where I was going…and it had now become a goal for me to reach it before my last hope of saving my protector was gone. Yoruichi's body was now hanging on my right shoulder as I ran through the alleyways of Tokyo in order to not have human eyes catch me in my current form…as I took a sharp right into an abandoned warehouse district I finally began to see the green candy shop come into view…still as tacky as ever…I quickly ran up the few steps and opened the shop doors hearing a small 'ding' before I closed the door behind me with my left hand.

"WELCOME TO-KARIN!" I heard a loud animated voice say making me turn around to find the man that I was looking for. He was wearing his usual green Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, green flip-flops and khaki fedora hat.

"I need your help…" I said as I looked into his now serious eyes.

"I've never seen her get beaten up like this…" He murmured as he approached me grabbing Yoruichi's body and walking towards the back of the store…it's all my fault…

* * *

**So there it is! Please, Please, Please Review...it inspires me to come back to this story. :D**


End file.
